Idę się pociąć żelowym misiem ; ;
JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria - odcinek 6. ---- Sponsorem odcinka są żelki Haribo! ---- JoJo i Chris obściskują się na leżaku. '' '''Chris:' Mam dość tych nudnych wstawek.. JoJo: Kto kazał ci je tworzyć? Chris: '''Nie wiem, ale to na pewno ktoś ważny. '''JoJo: Ktoś ważniejszy ode mnie? Chris: Jasne, że nie. <3 JoJo: '''No to jesteśmy na wizji, kotek. ;* '''Chris: SICK! JoJo: Oglądajcie nas na Gran Canarii! Czołówka! Intro. Kamera wystaje z piasku, zza okna hotelowego, zza leżaka koło basenu. Z trampoliny skacze Christina. W basenie pluska się Btehnna przymilająca się do Kleina. Ten ucieka z basenu i wpada na niezadowolonego Bobbie'go. Na leżaku opala się Allice. Obraz przenosi się do wejścia do hotelu. Koło drzwi medytuje Aisha. W restauracji hotelowej je Paolo, towarzyszy mu sącząca wino Nina. Nie co dalej kłócą się Kiki i Angelika, co kończy się bójką. Layla postanawia pomóc i dołącza się. z ulitowaniem sytuacji przygląda się Cassidy, głaszcząc kota. W windzie Sarah próbuje dogadać się z Hansem. Wieczorem, w jacuzzi wypoczywają JoJo i Chris. Rozbłyskają fajerwerki układające napis "JoJo and Chris on Gran Canaria". Pokój Beliebers Bobbie nieustatnie rozmawia i gada z Angeliką i Aishą. Sarah siedzi sama na rogu pokoju. Sarah: '''Mam dziwne wrażenie, że oni coś spiskują. Jeśli przeciw Directioners, to czemu bezemnie? Tylko mam nadzieje że nie sabotują drużyny.. niee, to bez sensu. Chyba że... '''Bobbie: '''OK, to wiecie na kogo głosujemy w razie czego? '''Angelika: '''W sumie i tak nie miałybyśmy innego wyboru. xD '''Bobbie: '''Przecież jest jeszcze Nina. :D '''Sarah: Nie wytrzymam! Wybiegła z płaczem z pokoju i trzasnęła drzwiami. Aisha: Co jej jest? :D Bobbie: Wszystko zgodnie z planem. :D ''Bobbie: Wiem, że to nie fair w stosunku do Sarahy, ale taka jest gra. Nikt nie powiedział, że musi być fair. :D'' W tym czasie z łóżka zwlokła się pijana Nina. Nina: Uuuu, czuję się gorzej. Bobbie: To po co tyle piłaś? Nina: Nic nie piłam.. No może parę piw.. I pół litra.. Ale nic więcej! Aisha: '''Hihi. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Właściwie, to dlaczego nie było cię na ceremonii? '''Nina: '''Była jakaś ceremonia? Gdzie Layla? '''Bobbie: Właśnie ją wyeliminowaliśmy? xD Nina: 'A, prawda. ''Poszła do łazienki. ''Angelika:' Nie wierzę w to, co widzę! Wystarczy, że wyeliminujemy Sarahę i Bobbie będzie tylko mój! *_* Pokój Directioners Christina rozmawiała sobie z Kleinem w kąciku, a Cassidy próbowała wyuczyć się suahili od Hansa. Klein: Wiesz, co mam na myśli? Nie chce, żeby coś mu się stało. Christina: '''Aż tak ci zależy? '''Klein: No jasne! Nie pierwszy raz, coś takiego przeżywam! Dlatego musisz mi pomóc! Christina: Właściwie, dlaczego ja? Klein: No wiesz... Christina: Rzeczywiście, są tak... Klein: '''Też to zauważyłaś? '''Christina: Właściwie, to o czym my mówimy? xDD Klein: Jak to o czym? Zaczął mówić jej coś na ucho. Cassidy: '''To takie urocze! '''Hans: Sijui, labda. (Nie wiem, może) Cassidy: Mów mi więcej! Hans: Kama unataka... (Skoro chcesz...) I zaczął nawijać coś po suahili do Cassidy. Ta z zadowoloną miną słuchała go. Cassidy: '''To takie wspaniałe! Nic nie rozumiem, ale Hans opowiadał mi, że gwałcił koty, kiedy był mały i teraz ma kotową fobię! Chętnie wrzuciłabym go do gara pełnego kotków. ^^ '''Klein: '''Widzisz? Więc? '''Christina: Możesz na mnie liczyć. ;) Klein: 'Dziękuję. <3 ''Całus. '''Christina: Nie musiałeś. :D Klein: '''Rzeczywiście, nie. Hans, idziemy jeść! '''Hans: Sasa? (Teraz?) Klein: Chodź już! Odciągnął go od Cassidy i wyciągnął z pokoju. Christina uśmiechnęła się do Cassidy. Christina: Idziemy? :D Cassidy: 'Pewnie! Mam nadzieję, że będą mieć na śniadanie koty! ^^ ''Wyszły z pokoju. Jadalnia Martin właśnie nakładał jakąś papkę na talerze uczestników. Ci bez entuzjazmu w głosie odpowiedali "Dzięki..", "Dziękuję", "Thanks..", "Pocałuj mnie w dupę.." Chyba. W końcu wszyscy usiedli przy stołach i próbowali specjałów Martina. '''Christina: Urocze jedzonko. Aż chce się je jeść. Położyła swój talerz pod stół. Martin: Eeeeej, a ja się tak starałem! Christina: Właśnie widzę. :P Klein: Uuu, walka na jedzenie. <3 Rzucił swoim daniem w Cassidy. Christina: No, nieźle. Chciała podnieść swoje danie, ale w tym czasie Hans wstał od stołu i nadepnął na nie. Hans: Mimi si! Mpya viatu! (No nie! Nowe buty!) Christina: Uppps.. Klein: Nie przejmuj się! Kupię ci nowe! <3 Pomysł na walkę na jedzenie podchwyciła drużyna Beliebers. Bobbie z impetem rzucił swoim daniem w Kleina. Bobbie: Czekam na skowyt. ^^ Klein: Moje włosy. ;( Moje nowe ciuchy. ;( Cassidy: Chcesz mojej papki? <3 Klein: Tak! Zabrał danie Cassidy i wcelował w Bobbiego. Niestety, ten się uchylił i papka trafiła we wchodzących JoJo i Chris'a. Klein: Wylecę? :D JoJo: '''Bitwa na jedzenie? Czemu nikt mnie nie zawołał? <3 '''Chris: Zostawić was na minutę... Ehh. Martin: Soooory. Klein: '''Tak, też cię przepraszam, JoJo. <3 '''Chris: A ja to co? Też ucierpiałem! Klein: Jasne, jasne. ^^ Chris: Wystarczy! Potrzebuję wolnego! Wszyscy: (szok) - Czatowcy zrozumieją. ^^ Chris: No co? JoJo: Jasne, skarbie. ;* Klein: Uuu, zadanie wymyśli JoJo. <3 Chris: '''Nie! JoJo zabieram ze sobą! Martin się wami zajmie! '''Klein: Też fajnie! <3 Martin: Serio? xD Chris: Tak! Chodź, kochana. <3 Złapał JoJo za rękę i wybiegli z jadalni. Wszyscy spojrzeli pytająco na Martina. Martin: Więc.. Eeee.. Chodźmy! Umył szybko ręce i wyszedł z jadalni. Cała reszta poszła za nim. W Autobusie Wszyscy ze zdenerwowaniem przyglądali się niemrawej jeżdzie Martina. Bobbie: '''Gdzie jedziemy? '''Martin: Sam.. sam nie wiem.. Klein: Mam nadzieję, że do dziurki. <3 Martin: '''Tak, tak. Jasne. '''Angelika: Czarno to widzę.. Martin przyspieszył. Martin: Chyba.. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Skręcił w prawo, do lasu. Las Martin, próbując zaparkować uderzyłw drzewo i rozwalił autobus. I hope so. '' '''Angelika:' Nareszcie! Wybiegła z autobusu i zaczęła całować ziemię. Martin: '''Polecam się na przyszłość.. Yyy.. '''Aisha: Jeszcze raz. ^^ Bobbie: '''Co teraz Ch.. Eee, Martin? '''Martin: Hmm.. Zaraz coś wymyślę. Zaczekajcie tu! Pobiegł do pobliskiej chaty. Wszyscy ze zmęczenia padli na ziemię. Cassidy: '''Nigdy więcej jazdy autobusem z Martinem.. Nigdy. '''Klein: Wdał się we mnie, skubaniec. ^^ Po chwili z chaty wyszedł Martin w towarzystwie osób, które prawdopodobnie zamieszkiwały tejże chatę. Christina: Nareszcie! Martin: Jasne, trochę to trwało. Poznajcie... Państwa McDevitt! Uczestnicy: McDevitt?! Bobbie: Przecież to nie może być... Ow.. Martin: '''Owena i Izzy na pewno znacie z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! '''Owen: Jak bosko! <3 Gdzie jest Chris? Muszę uścisnąć jego dłoń! <3 Izzy: Witajcie! Damy wam wycisk! Hihi! ^^ Martin: Oraz ich córki! Izna i Owna! Krótki opis wyglądu dzieci państwa McDevitt: Owna - Ma krótkie włosy i pogodny wyraz twarzy. Wdała się w ojca, co można określić po nadwadze jaką posiada. Ponadto nosi okulary i ma kolczyk tylko na jednym uchu. '' ''Izna - Jest strój wskazuje na to, że jest 100% hipiską, jeansowe dzwony, długa, kolorowa koszula w kwiaty i mnóstwo taniej biżuterii w różnych miejscach. Uśmiechnięta dziewczyna, która ma określony cel życiowy. A teraz, wracamy... Owna: Ale mnie dupa swędzi.. Zaczęła się drapać po dupie. Izna: Uspokój się, droga siostro! Może pośpiewamy i zagramy na gitarze? Albo wiem! Pójdziemy na manifestację! Musimy walczyć o to, żeby w naszym kraju żyło się lepiej! Owna: '''Chodzi ci o to, że mieszkamy w lesie? '''Izna: Dokładnie. Izzy: Słodkie, prawda? <3 Owen: Sam wymyślałem imiona! Izzy: Przecież ci pomagałam. <3 Owen: '''Jasne, skarbie. ;* '''Martin: Mamy ograniczony czas antenowy! Chyba. Owen: Spokojnie, wyrobimy się. <3 Chodźcie za mną! Wszyscy podążyli za Owen'em. Przy Moście Dotarli na miejsce. xD Owen: '''Więc.. Eeee.. '''Martin: Ehh, ja im powiem! Owen: Dzięki. ^^ Martin: Jako, że dzisiaj zastępuję Chris'a i JoJo.. Wymyśliłem totalnie niespodziewane i dużo bardziej niebezpieczne zadanie o jakim nigdy wam się nie śniło! Świerszcz. Martin: Taa, jasne. Was już nic nie zdziwi. Bobbie: Zgadłeś. :P Martin: Do rzeczy. Wasze zadanie będzie składać się z kilku części. Na początek przebiegniecie przez most, który jest przed nami. Cassidy: '''Co w tym trudnego? '''Martin: Zobaczysz. ^^ Następnie dobiegniecie do drzewa, gdzie musicie znaleźć klucz, który przyda się do trzeciej części wyzwania. :D Christina: Łatwizna? Martin: Tak, rzeczywiście. Każda z drużyn ma do znalezienia jeden taki klucz. Następnie pobiegniecie do jaskiń. Klucz pasuje tylko do jednej z nich. Kiedy wejdziecie do jaskini, przybijecie piątkę niedźwiedziowi. ^^ Czyż to nie jest zabawne? :D Wszyscy: Nie! Martin: Następnie przebiegniecie przez ścieżkę i natraficie na.. Zresztą, sami zobaczycie. :D Uczestnicy spojrzeli na niego pytająco. Martin: '''Taaa. Kiedy już skończycie z ostatnią częścią, przybiegniecie tu i to samo wykona następny członek waszej drużyny. Wszystko jasne? '''Nina: To ja już wolę Chris'a... Martin: Udam, że tego nie słyszałem! Klein: A do czego są nam potrzebni Izzy i Owen? Martin: Zoobaczycie. :D Więc naradźcie się i ułóżcie kolejkę, kto, kiedy i z kim. Macie.. 5 minut. Za chwilę zaczynamy! Angelika: '''Aleee.. Beliebers jest 5, a Directioners jest 4. :P '''Martin: Więc jedno Beliebers będzie odpoczywać. :D Szybciutko, nie mamy czasu! Narady Beliebers Bobbie: Cóż.. Myślę, że jedynym sensownym wyborem osoby, która nie powinna wystąpić w tym wyzwaniu jestem ja. :D Kto jest za? :D Bobbie szturchnął Angelikę i w ten sposób łapki podniosły Angelika i Aisha. Bobbie: '''Wszystko jasne. :D '''Sarah: Ale ja się nie zgadzam! Nina: A ja zaraz zwymiotuję.. Bobbie: Zostałaś przegłosowana, Saro. :* Sarah: Grr! Angelika: 'Myślę, że najrozsądniej byłoby, gdybym rozpoczęła wyścig, zaraz za mną pobiegnie Nina, Aisha i na sam koniec damy Sarę. :D Kto jest za? :D ''Bobbie i Aisha podnieśli ręce. '''Aisha: '''Hihi. ^^ '''Sarah: Znowu się nie zgadzam! Bobbie: '''Jasne. Nino? Co sądzisz o tym pomyśle? '''Nina: To dobry pomysł, myślę, że za ten czas uda mi się zwymiotować śniadanie.. Angelika: '''Postanowione. :D ''Sarah:' Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jestem załamana. ;_; Narady Directioners Klein: Christina, Hans, Cassidy i ja. :D Inaczej sobie tego nie wyobrażam. :D Christina: Cóż, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na nic innego. Klein: Hans, postaraj się. <3 Cassidy: A ja? ;/ Klein: Tak, ty też. :D Wyścig Angelika i Christina stały na linii startu. Martin stał obok z pistoletem na kulki. Martin: Będzie zabawa. :D Wystrzelił i kulka wpadła mu do nosa. ^^ Martin: Cholera! Spojrzał na śmiejące się Angelikę i Christinę. Również cała reszta uczestników miała radochę. Martin: Na co czekacie? START! Dziewczyny wystartowały. Martin: I co ja teraz zrobię? Klein: Może pomogę? *-* Martin: 'NIE! '''Klein: '''Ojeej, tylko zaproponowałem. :D ''W tym czasie Angelika i Christina dobiegły do drzewa. '' '''Angelika: '''Gdzie jest ten cholerny klucz?! ''Christina szybko wspięła się na drzewo. '''Christina: Tu nic nie ma! Angelika: No jasne, że nie ma. ^^ Okazało się, że klucze były przykryte pod dosyć obfitą ilością mchu. Angelika zabrała jeden z ośmiu kluczy i pobiegła do jaskini. '' '''Christina: '''Chwila! Czekaj! ''Christina próbowała zejść z drzewa.. Ostatecznie z niego spadła. Christina: 'I po co mi było zakładać szpilki? :( ''Wstała, otrzepała spodnie. Zabrała klucz i pobiegła za Angeliką, która była już przy jaskiniach. 'Angelika: '''Ciekawe jakim cudem są one obok siebie.. ''Jaskinia była zabita dechami i długimi łańcuchami z zamkiem. Angelika wsadziła klucz w zamek, niestety, nie pasował. 'Angelika: '''Szlag! ''W tym czasie Christina dobiegła do jaskiń. '''Christina: Co my tu mamy.. Angelika: I tak mnie nie dogonisz! Podbiegła do drugiej jaskini, a w tym czasie Christina wsadzała już klucz do pierwszej. Ostatecznie dziewczyny w tym samym momencie otworzyły zamki i odłożyły deski na bok. Christina: Połam nogi! Angelika: 'Ty też! ''Wbiegły do jaskini w tym samym momencie. W tym czasie Owen próbował wyciągnąć kulkę z nosa Martina. '''Owen: Tylko spokojnie.. Nie ruszaj się! Klein: Właśnie do tego miał nam się przydać Owen? ^^ Martin: 'TAK! ''Angelika i Christina wybiegły z jaskini. Angelika z zadowoloną miną, jednak tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Christinie. '''Christina: Miałam przybić piątkę niedźwiedziowi, a nie kopać go po twarzy! W sumie, może Martin mi to zaliczy? Dziewczyny dobiegły do dróżki i przyspieszyły. Jednak im bardziej przybliżały się do końca ścieżki, przecierały oczy ze zdumienia. Angelika: '''To.. '''Christina: ..nie może być to, co widzę! Dziewczyny zaczęły krzyczeć. Martin wybuchł śmiechem. :D Trzymał kulkę w ręce i podrzucał ją sobie. Martin: 'To dopiero początek! Pora na reklamyyyyy! <3 Dialog: - Dzień dobry, poproszę tatara. - Z Sokołowa? - Nie, z mięsa. Ciekawe, kiedy i mnie pozwą. :D ''Obolałe Christina i Angelika dobiegały właśnie do swoich zmienników, czyli Niny i Hansa. '''Nina: Angela, zwolnij. Jeszcze mi się nie zebrało na bełt. Hans: Haya! (Szybciej!) Christina: 'Robię.. Co mogę. ''Dobiegły do mety w tym samym czasie. Po chwili Hans i Nina ruszyli dalej, przez most. '''Christina: Nigdy więcej takich wyzwań.. Martin: Podobało się? :D Angelika: Czy ten sezon nie ma przypadkiem słabej oglądalności? Przecież takie wyzwania.. Martin: To właśnie podoba się ludziom najbardziej. :D Tak mówił Chris. :D Bobbie: Nie słuchaj Chris'a.. Martin: Za późno. :D Hans sprintem przebiegł przez most i dobiegł właśnie do drzewa. Nina nie radziła sobie tak dobrze, biegła bardzo wolno i wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zwymiotować. Nina: Jaaasne, ten most jest statkiem.. Phu, ochłoń, Nina. Nina w końcu zeszła z mostu. Natomiast Hans biegł już z kluczem do jaskini. Nina: 'Czemu on tak pędzi?! ''Szybko znalazła klucze, w końcu Hans pozostawił po sobie bałagan. 'Nina: '''Może nie zakręci mi się w głowie.. ''Truchtem pobiegła do jaskiń. W tym czasie Hans próbował wsadzić klucz do zamka. Niestety, bez skutku. '''Hans: Siwezi kupata shimo! (Nie mogę trafić do dziurki!) Nina dopadła do zamka w drugiej jaskini. Nina: 'Wszystko jasne, Hans. ''Beknęła i otworzyła zamek. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego wbiegają do tych samych jaskiń? ^^ Podczas, gdy zawodnicy są przy części czwartej zadania, ekipa remontowa szybko robi nowe. Maaagia. ^^ '''Hans: O! Nina wbiegła do wnętrza jaskini. Po chwili to samo zrobił Hans. Nina: Haaaalo, jest tu kto? Zobaczyła nietoperza. Nina: 'Fuuu, zbiera mi się na bełt. ''Hans biegł przed siebie. '''Hans: Ambapo wa kubeba? (Gdzie ten niedźwiadek?) Hans zapalił pochodnię i zderzył się z Niną, która po omacku szukała drogi. Nina: Oo, witam. Hans: Unafanya nini hapa? (Co ty tu robisz?) Nina: Tak, tak. Nie wiem, co tu robię. Najwyraźniej.. I wtedy na swojej drodze napotkali niedźwiedzia, który ze znudzoną miną czekał na przybicie piątki. Niedźwiedź: Szyyybciej, nie mam czasu. Zaraz idę spać. Hans przybił piątkę niedźwiedziowi i pobiegł dalej. Nina: Ojeej, niedobrze mi.. Niedźwiedź: TERAZ?! Nina: '''O, mam jeszcze zwidy.. Niedźwiedź do mnie mówi. O.o '''Niedźwiedź: Przybij piątkę i wynocha! I wtedy Nina zwymiotowała prosto na misia. <3 Niedźwiedź: Ty S*ko! Nina przybiła mu piątkę. Nina: 'Od razu mi lepiej. <3 Dzięki. ;* ''Pobiegła dalej. xD Pędem wybiegła z jaskini i pobiegła ścieżką do nastepnej części wyzwania. Zatrzymała się.. '''Nina: Znowu jakaś orgia? -.- Westchnęła i wbiegła w głąb lasu. W tym czasie Bobbie próbował pogadać z Sarą. Bobbie: Coo tam? :D Sarah: Idź sobie. Bobbie: Gniewasz się? Sarah: Tak. Mam focha forever and ever. Bobbie: Ojeej, przecież wiesz, że to były tylko żarty.. Sarah: Żarty? Nie wydaje mi się! Bobbie: Wszyscy uważają mnie za wesołka. ^^ Też spróbuj. :D Sarah: Nie mam zamiaru. Bobbie: Okkej, jakby co, jestem za tobą. ^^ Bobbie odszedł od Sary, a obok niego pojawiła się Angelika. Angelika: Co ty wyprawiasz? Bobbie: Już nic. Odpocznij. Po chwili do mety dobiegła spocona Nina. Nina: Nigdy więcej takich show.. Never! Bobbie: '''Co jest? '''Martin: '''Dobrze się bawiłaś? ^^ '''Nina: NIE! Angelika: Ish, ruszaj się! Aisha: Tak jest. ^^ Aisha dobiegła do mostu i zaczęła po nim skakać. W tym czasie do mety dobiegł zakrwawiony Hans. Klein: HANS!? JAK TY WYGLĄDASZ?! Hans: Vizuri... (Cóż...) Martin: Cóż... Chyba za bardzo się wczuli... Bobbie: Kto? O.o Christina: Cassidy, teraz ty! Cassidy: Jasne. :D Klein: Nie! TERAZ JA! Wyminął Cassidy i z wściekłością dopadł mostu.. którego już nie było. xD Aisha: Ja laaaatam. <3 Okazało się, że na ostatnich deskach mostu wisiała Aisha, która próbowała postanowiła się trochę zabawić. ^^ Klein: '''Co jest?! '''Aisha: Laaatam. <3 Łłłiii. <3 Klein skoczył za Aishą. Złapał ją za nogę. Aisha: '''Też lubisz się bawić? ^^ '''Klein: '''Nie, chcę zabić osobę, która zrobiła coś Hansowi! Tylko ja mogę to robić! '''Aisha: Spoooko. :D Trzymaj się, Kleinuś. <3 Pod wpływem wiatru i grawitacji pewnie też, nie wiem, nie znam się. xD W każdym razie most zaczął się unosić, a Aisha i Klein upadli pod drzewo z kluczami. Aisha: Jeszcze raz. <3 Klein: NIE! Pośpiesz się! Klein zaczął szukać kluczy do jaskiń. W tym czasie Aisha wisiała na drzewie. Klein: Może mi pomożesz?! Aisha: 'Angela mówiła, że wszystkie klucze sa w jednym miejscu. :D ''Klein w końcu znalazł klucze pod mchem. Aisha zeskoczyła z drzewa i też zabrała jeden. '''Aisha: No to lecimy. <3 Pobiegli do jaskiń. Szybko otworzyli je, a potem oboje staranowali niedźwiadka i zaczęli biec ścieżką do ostatniej części wyzwania. Klein: Zapłacicie mi za poturbowanie Hansa! ''Klein: Kiedy coś postanowię.. Robię to do końca!'' Dobiegli do końca ścieżki.. Wtedy to zobaczyli. Klein: '''Yyy.. '''Aisha: Jakie.. słodkie? Klein: 'Nie to miałem na myśli, chyba. ''Tym, co zobaczyli, była trampolina, na której czekali już Owen, Izzy oraz ich dzieci Izna i Owna. Cała czwórka była naga i ochoczo hasała na trampolinie. '''Owen: '''Przyłączcie się. <3 '''Klein: I.. To wszystko? Aisha: Zabawa. <3 Zaczęła skakać razem z nimi. <3 Owna: Klein, chodź! Inaczej nie skończysz wyzwania. <3 Klein: A gdzie Beth? :D Izzy: Zjawi się. <3 Klein dołączył do Aishy i reszty. <3 Klein: Mam pytanie... Izzy: Pytaj. :D Klein: '''Co się stało z Hansem i... Kto mu to zrobił?! '''Izzy: Uhu, zaraz zobaczysz. <3 Cała rodzinka McDevitt zaczęła skakać tak bardzo energicznie, że w końcu urwała się jedna ze sprężyn i Klein wylądował na chodniku. Klein: Aauu.. Wszystko jasne. Aisha: Moja kolej! <3 Zaczęła skakać jeszcze bardziej energiczniej i po chwili cała rodzinka wylądowała obok Kleina. Nie wiem, czy to jest realne. ;_; Owna: Moja głowa... Izna: Moja trampolina! Izzy: Moje dzieci! Owen: TY! Cała rodzinka wstała z ziemi. Klein zrobił to już dawno i właśnie popychał Aishę do wyjścia. Klein: 'Papa. <3 ''Aisha i Klein zaczęli uciekać. Zaraz za nimi zaczęła biec zdenerwowana rodzinka McDevitt. Tymczasem Cassidy i Sarah niecierpliwie czekały na swój bieg. '''Cassidy: Gdzieeee oni są. ;( Cała reszta zaczęła zasypiać ze znudzenia. Bobbie: Ale nuuuuda. W tym czasie do mety biegli zasapani Klein i Aisha. Zaraz za nimi pędziła rodzinka McDevitt. Izna: '''Zapłacicie nam za to! '''Aisha: Hihi. ^^ Klein: W nogi! Po chwili jednak rodzinka McDevitt wpadła w pułapkę, prawdopodobnie zastawioną przez Martina. Martin: NIe tak miało być.. Aisha i Klein przekroczyli linię mety. Cassidy i Sarah: Teraz my! Sieć, w którą wpadła rodzinka McDevitt pod wpływem ciężaru urwała się. Wszyscy byli już wolni. Byli czerwoni na twarzy. Martin: 'Raczej nie. Do autobusu! ''Wszyscy pobiegli do autobusu. W autobusie Kiedy wszyscy byli już w autobusie, a rodzinka McDevitt gdzieś się zgubiła, Martin odpalił i zaczął jechać w stronę hotelu. '''Angelika: Chwila.. Kto wygrał wyzwanie? Martin: Myślę, że Beliebers, nie? Directioners: Ale jak to?! Martin: '''Klein niepotrzebnie zamienił się miejscem z Cassidy. '''Cassidy: Uważaj na drogę! Martin skręcił w lewo. Martin: Tak, tak. Klein: Ale przez Aishę gonią nas ci porąbani fani trampolin! Martin: Tego nie wiem. Nie wiem, kto zaczął. Aisha: Hihi. ^^ Martin: Spotykamy się na ceremonii Directioners! Pamiętajcie. ''Klein: Fuck!'' Ceremonia Zawodnicy stoją przed basenem. Po chwili przychodzi Martin, trzymając na tacy Czekoladowe Pozłacane Statuetki JoJo Posypane Różową Posypką. Martin: '''Witam, Directioners! '''Klein: Gdzie JoJo i Chris? Martin: Nie wiem, ale to ja mogę poprowadzić ceremonię. <3 Dziś bezpieczni są... ... ... ...Christina i Hans! <3 Wrzucił ich do wody i rzucił statuetki. Martin: '''Cassidy czy może Klein? To przez Kleina przegrało Directioners.. '''Klein: Tak, tak.. Martin: Ostatnia bezpieczna osoba to.. ... . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. Cóż... KLEIN! Wrzucił go do wody i rzucił statuetkę. Cassidy: Ale dlaczego? ;/ Klein: Muszę chronić Hansa. Przepraszam. Martin: Cass, na ciebie już czas. Cassidy idzie w stronę limuzyny. Martin: Mam nadzieję, że w nastepnym odcinku nie będzie Chris'a i JoJo. <3 Owen: Ciebie też może nie być... Złapał go od tyłu. Po chwili widać było demolującą kamerę i kamerzystę Izzy. Potem obraz zniknął. Koniec! Przepraszam za ten nudny odcinek. :( Miałam inne plany, ale nie wyszło.. Worst Episode Ever. ;_; Nie podobał się odcinek, prawda? :( Taaak. :( Nieee. :< Ulubiony prowadzący? :3 JoJo! <3 Chris! <3 Kurier Martin! <3 Faworyt? Aisha! <3 Angelika! <3 Bobbie! <3 Christina! <3 Hans! <3 Klein! <3 Nina! <3 Sarah! <3 Loser? (Czyli kto ma odpaść w najbliższym czasie) Aisha! Angelika! Bobbie! Christina! Hans! Klein! Nina! Sarah! Kategoria:Odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria